


A Plan

by GryffindorTom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: Lord Voldemort has a plan, a plan to make his name carry on if he was ever killed, a plan in which his most loyal servant is involved in…a plan involving creating an heir!





	

**Author's Note:**

> A Plan – Rating T  
> Summary – Lord Voldemort has a plan, a plan to make his name carry on if he was ever killed, a plan in which his most loyal servant is involved in…a plan involving creating an heir!  
> Pairings – Voldemort/Bellatrix, Rudoplous/Bellatrix  
> Warnings – Character Death  
> Challenges – Ultimate Pairing Challenge (Bellatrix/Voldemort)

**Malfoy Manor, Swindon, Wiltshire, England**

**16** **th** **September 1997**

Lord Voldemort was sitting in his throne in the throne room of Malfoy Manor when he suddenly had an idea. Hating the red clothes of the house elf that he had been assigned, he cast a Killing Curse on it. He placed his wand on a nearby table, and called for a specific Death Eater

"Bellatrix, my most faithful servant…" the Dark Lord said, a snake-like smile appearing on his face. "I have chosen you for a…important mission."

"You summoned me My Lord." Bellatrix Lestrange, wife of Rudoplous Lestrange said, looking at the Dark Lord, smiling at the chance to impress him. "How can I be of service?"

"I want you to provide me with an heir." Lord Voldemort said, smiling. "You will be the first of many to provide one."

"My lord. I am pleased you have honoured me with this." Bellatrix said, getting onto her knees. "I will do whatever-"

"Shut up Bellatrix." Her husband, Rudoplous said, snarling at his master. "The marriage contract between the late Arcturus Black and my father, prohibited infidelity or divorce as long as both parties are still married."

"Simple way to deal with that Rudoplous." Voldemort said. He pulled his wand and aimed at the errant Death Eater. " _Avada Kedavra."_

Rudoplous fell to the floor, his body being consumed by Nagini. "Now as I said, before that…unfortunate…interruption, following the confirmed pregnancy of Bellatrix, Narcissa shall be next, followed by the Parkinson's and the Bullstrode's."

As he led Bellatrix to his chamber, he made a realisation. ' _Each of the children I father, I shall create a Horcrux in them, meaning that I shall be even more immortal!'_

Little did Voldemort realise that his plan would force his soul anchors back into himself, making his body weaken in the nine months his unborn daughter, Delphini Riddle, was being born, with Delphini being eventually brought up by his ultimate enemy…Harry Potter.

As for Bellatrix, before her death by Molly Weasley, she would regret ever agreeing to a plan!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> This story uses themes and characters from the Harry Potter series by JK Rowling, whose rights as author are respected.  
> Just like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.  
> Story ID - 188  
> Publish Date - 24/09/2016


End file.
